Lost Bonds
by GlitterTux
Summary: What happens when a villain Robin knows comes to town, and he can't fight alone? Will he be rejected by his own family, or go through the fight together?
**Author's Note: This story really was a long time to make, and I really enjoyed writing it. I'm a huge Teen Titans fan, with my favorite character as, Robin. My last story was also about Robin, and his past. All reviews are appreciated and I'd surely mean a lot to get some tips, and pointers. Just a advisory: This story does include Batman, so keep an open mind. Thank you, and enjoy!**

Robin folded his brightly colored uniform. He heard a peculiar sound coming from an unopened box, under his bed. The bent over, and slowly slid it out. Robin hadn't opened that box in years. It was brown, faded into yellow with his uncompleted named printed in the front, revealing "RO".

The sound was as a small chime. Robin opened the box, without memory of what he kept in there. He looked at it, and paled. It was a communicator. The one he used as a kid, when he was still with Batman. He was not a kid anymore, he knew that, and Batman also knew that very well. But sometimes, he felt like he needed someone. He need company. He needed _Batman_.

The communicator read, " _Batman_ ". Robin paled even more. _Why is he calling?_ He thought, ignorantly. Robin bit his lip, and nervously, was about to answer the call, but then the room filled with a blaring siren sound, with red light filling the room. Robin threw it aside, and left it abandoned on his bed, as he ran to the living room.

"Trouble!" Robin gasped, as he entered the living room.

They all turned around, and then glared back at the monitor. Raven squinted her eyes, as Beast Boy scratched his head, Starfire looked around cluelessly and Cyborg touched his chin, as if he were stroking an invisible beard.

"What's wrong?" Robin gulped.

"It's this guy called, _The Joker_ ," Cyborg stood up, straight.

Robin doze off, and made a small whimper. He didn't hear it, but the other Titans certainly did.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"Do you know this guy?" Cyborg cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh," Robin came back to reality. "Uh, Titans GO!" he ran, not knowing where he took off, he compromised and changed the subject. They all looked concerned, like he was hiding something. But Robin _always_ hide things. The Titans just rubbed it off, and approached the horrific face of, _The Joker_.

Starfire blasted star bolts from her hands and eyes, Cyborg revved his cannon, Beast Boy morphed into animals, and Raven used dark magic. On the other hand, Robin didn't fight. He seemed pale. As the thoughts fought, Starfire came to him.

"Robin?" She soothed him, calmly. Robin became tense, and barely noticed her. "Robin?" Starfire repeated. Robin turned over to her, his face seemed full with fright. "Are you the alright?" she asked him, her voice calm.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, as he stepped back.

"Are you certain?" Starfire inquired. "Why do you not fight?"

Robin shook his head, thinking about the call Batman have his earlier. _Why would he call? Why now?_ The thoughts lingered in his head. The Joker approached him.

"Well, Birdy Bird!" The Joker chuckled. "Where's your _Batsie Watsie_ when you need him?" He laughed. Right before Robin could do something, his head lightened, he started swaying, and his eyes started closing. He collapsed on the floor. All he could remember, were the Titans rushing over to him, barely able to hear their screams due to his ears ringing.

 _Intense screams, audible muffles, falling through seams, from all my struggles._

Robin's eyes opened, under his mask. His vision cleared up, as he saw all the Titans watching him, in the infirmiry.

"Dude, is he awake?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"Not sure, we should probably leave him alone, let him rest," Cyborg instructed them out of the room.

Robin's body was numb. He thought about how he left his foster father/mentor, without even saying goodbye. The bond they had. The gift they cherished. Robin sniffled, a few tears rolled down his face. The door slid open, Robin, effortfully tried to move his body to dry his tears, but failed. It was Starfire.

"Robin?" She sat next to him. "Are you awake?" Starfire examined the tears, not even knowing if he was awake or not, wiped them away. He sniffled, as Starfire smiled. "Robin!" She exclaimed. "You're awake!" Starfire was about to hug him, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"How are you feeling, friend?" Starfire gave a huge, genuine smile to him- but he didn't smile back. Robin didn't answer. Her smiled faded. "Robin?" Starfire asked, maybe she had mistaken. The Titans walked through the door. "Is he awake?" Cyborg ran over, as Beast Boy smiled with joy, and Raven gave a slight, sheepish grin.

"I am not certain," Starfire frowned. The Titans came over, and saw the tears.

"Was he _crying_?" Beast Boy asked. "Why?"

Robin laid there, in the infirmary. He heard everything, he _knew_ everything, what was wrong, what he needed. Robin finally sat up, weakly, and wobbled back down. "Robin!" They all knew the was awake.

"Robin!" Starfire attempted to hug him, but Cyborg simply put his arm in front of her.

"He's hurt, we can't hurt him even more," Cyborg informed her. "So how do you feel?" He changed the subject.

"I need to do something," Robin weakly staggered up onto the floor.

"Dude," Beast Boy touched his shoulder. "You _just_ woke up, you _have_ to rest. You'll get hurt again," he sat him back down on the gurney.

"Beast Boy, I'm fine. I'll rest in my room," Robin staggered to his room, as they all looked concerned within' each other.

Robin went up to his room, on the wall marking a giant "7" in red paint. The door slid open, making his cape drift in the wind. He quickly rushed over to the communicator, and slowly massaged his injured hip. He looked back at his door, and then got the communicator. Almost hyperventilating, he called Batman.

"Dick!" Batman sounded, overjoyed.

"You called," Robin said in a very, monotone voice.

"You answered?" Batman thought for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Robin sounded confused. "What do you mean? Everything's fine here, I just called because _you_ called _me_ ," he insisted.

"Richard," Batman started. "You don't _think_ I know you? If something weren't wrong, you wouldn't have answered. At the very least, _call back_."

Robin hated to admit that Batman was right. He wanted him back, _he misses him_. He misses his _dad_. A word he rarely calls him.

"Bruce," Robin whispered.

"I'm coming," Batman immediately said, without hesitation and hung up.

Robin was speechless. _Coming?_ He thought. Robin sighed, took off his mask and looked in the mirror. He slowly rested his head on the desk as he put his mask back on.

 _Those words surprised me, I'll admit I don't despise it, I just needed you to say you love me, and I know you won't regret it._

Robin waited in his room, massage his injured spots. He laid down on his bed. Robin's eyes closed, and he fell into a deep slumber.

Moments passed, eventually Robin woke up in his dark room and turned around, surprised to see Batman. "Dad!" Robin exclaimed, and gasped. _Never,_ had he called Batman that. Batman froze.

Robin ran to him, and gave him a _huge_ hug, laying his head on his shoulder. Tears streaming down, as he took off his mask. "I missed you," Robin whispered. Batman wrapped his arms him.

"I did too," he smiled.

Robin wiped his tears and put his mask aside, allowing Bruce to see his beautiful, blue eyes, with silver beads, and a golden ring surrounding it. He looked at Batman, and simply smiled. "Did the Titans let you in?" He asked.

"A girl with red, pinkish, hair did. I told her I was acquainted with you, and she let me in straight away," Batman explained.

"Starfire," Robin corrected, sat on his bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked, sympathetically.

" _The Joker_ ," Robin shuddered. "He came, today… And I don't know if it was because of memories, or stress, _or_ something, but I just…passed out. Right in front of everybody," he said, shamefully.

"The _Joker_?" Bruce stood up. "What is he doing here?" his eyes widened.

"Bruce, it's alright," Robin insisted.

"No, Dick," Batman shook his head. "It's not… He came," he hesitated. "For you…"

Robin felt uncomfortable, unlike himself. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt _fear_. He was truly frightened, and he had no problem showing his terror in front of Bruce. Robin looked up at him, and he paled.

"Everything alright?" Batman sat back down.

Robin didn't answer him. He stood, and looked at Batman, with the saddest eyes. All of the sudden, he just collapsed and landed on Batman's arms. "ROBIN!" He yelled. Starfire heard him, and called the rest of the Titans, who were all unaware about Bruce being in their tower.

They all rushed to his room, and saw Robin in the arms of a tall man. "Who is that guy?" Beast Boy inquired, not recognizing Bruce, as _Bruce_ , since he wasn't in uniform.

"I'm Batman," Bruce said, hurriedly, unlike his 'cool' ring to it. "What's wrong with Robin?" He sounded extremely, concerned.

"We don't know," Cyborg answered. "He's been light headed all morning. Every since, _The Joker_ , came."

" _The Joker,_ " Batman seethed.

"You know him?" Cyborg perked up.

"He's _Richard's_ worst enemy in Gotham," Batman examined the unconscious boy in his arms, a single tear falling down from Robin's cheek, the one he didn't let out earlier.

"Richard?" They all asked.

" _Robin_ ," he corrected himself.

"Robin?" Batman patted his face. "Robin!" He started to panic.

"He's not waking up!" Cyborg patted him, along with Batman.

"Guys," Raven told them. "Maybe he's weak, he needs to rest," she suggested.

Batman _felt_ Robin's pain- at least he _thought_ he did. Robin was going through something, but he didn't know what. All Bruce knew, was that _he_ felt a lot of pain seeing his _son_ like this.

Robin seemed pale, more than usual. "Is Robin okay?" Starfire pointed to him. Bruce looked down. He saw the pale boy, and he's no doctor, but he could tell something was _terribly_ wrong with him.

"Hand him over," Cyborg instructed.

Batman looked at Robin, and clutched onto him even tighter.

"Don't worry," Cyborg smiled, dully. "I'm just taking him to the infirmary. So we can see what's wrong with him," he held his arms out.

Batman hesitated. But he _knew_ , Dick would do the same for _him_ \- even if they haven't spoken in years. He slowly handed, the unconscious bird over. They all followed Cyborg, but Bruce was the fastest.

Cyborg laid him down on the gurney, as Batman watched him attach electrodes to his head. His rate rate was slightly increased, but either way, _nothing_ was shown on the screen for something drastic- to Batman's relief. But, if nothing seemed to be wrong, why wasn't Robin waking up?

 _Panic, panic. That's all I know. And here I am, put down low._

The day passed, not one more crime. They all went to bed. They offered Batman to sleep in Robin's bed, knowing he wouldn't mind, but he refused. He slept on a chair, next to his son. Batman clutched Robin's hand, still having hope for his little birdie to fly again.

It was sunrise, Bruce woke up. He looked out the window, of the living room. It was Robin's favorite part of the morning. Robin still was unresponsive. Batman's hope slowly drained every second. Robin's heart rate calmed down, to the average rate. The Titans woke up, earlier than usual, maybe because of their ill teammate.

The first thing everyone did was check on Robin. Everybody asked Bruce, " _Did he wake up yet?_ " And Batman gave the same answer every single time. A monotone, firm, " _No"._

Batman approached Cyborg. "Do you know how we can heal Ri… _Robin_?" Cyborg sighed.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry. But he's _okay_. At least that's what I see," he tried to cheer him up.

"If he were ' _okay_ '," Bruce massaged his temples. "Then he would've been awake by now!"

Cyborg touched his shoulder. "Time heals all wounds. _Be patient,"_ he smiled, realizing they are both alike.

Starfire came to Robin. "Please, tell me you have uncovered the cause of his strange behavior," she told them. The boys shook their heads. Starfire looked down, "I hope he gets better," she sighed. "You have _no idea_ ," Bruce sat back down on the chair.

"And you?" She came to him. "You have a _connection_ with Robin, no?"

Bruce thought, "Yes," he hesitated.

"Please, what are you two _connected_ in?" Starfire asked, curiously.

"I-It's complicated," Bruce tried to find the words to explain.

"I am listening," Starfire gave a small, plead.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Batman answered honestly.

"Oh," Starfire frowned. "Alright," she flew towards Robin, putting her hands on his torso.

Suddenly, his hand twitched. "Robin?" Starfire and Bruce asked, in shock. The remained of the Titans rushed over and examined Robin's every move. He weakly put his arm over his eyes, as he opened them.

"Robin!" They all gasped- but Bruce did it the loudest. Batman grabbed him in a hug. _Never_ , had Batman and Robin bond like this- they were _never_ this close.

"ARRGH!" Robin grunted.

"What's hurt?" Batman held his head on his arms.

" _My mind_ ," Robin whispered. " _Help, Bruce, help,"_ he manages to get out.

Those words hadn't come out of his mouth in _years_. Batman looked at the Titans, hinting that they needed some time alone. They all exited the room, as the door slid behind them. Robin uncovered his eyes, and opened them.

"What do you mean _your mind_ hurts?" Batman sat next to him.

"It feels like…someone's there…like…it's silly," Robin mumbled as he hung his head down.

"I'm here _to listen_ ," Batman lifted his head up.

"It feels as if I am being hunted down, inside my mind," Robin whimpered.

Bruce was silent. This was a _bond_ , something they hadn't had since he left. Something Bruce missed, just as much as Robin did.

"Dick," Batman improved his posture. Robin winced, "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, for causing pain. "Do you know I'm… _proud_ of you?"

Robin looked up, and smiled. "I _didn't_ know that…but I'm glad you are," he genuinely hugged him, just like old days.

"Do you ever… _miss_ Gotham?" Batman asked, sheepishly.

"More than you can ever know," Robin shook his head. "I miss _you_. Even when you're here with me," he said, softly, but audible. Robin never shared his _true_ feelings like _this_ to him.

Suddenly, the crime alert came on, Batman jumped. "Trouble!" Robin said, putting on his mask, as the other Titans ran into the room

. "No, no!" Cyborg came to Robin. "It's _The Joker_ , again. We can't afford for you to get hurt. You're staying _here_ ," Cyborg pointed his index finger to the ground.

"B-But Cyborg!" Robin protested.

"I think he's right," Batman scratched behind his head.

"Wh-What?!" Robin turned to him.

"Robin," Batman started. "If you could hear everything we did to get you to wake up, you'd understand. I'll go," he said firmly.

"But, Bruce," Robin approached him. " _You_ would've defeated him. _Not me_. _I_ want to defeat him," he confronted.

"I'm sorry," Batman sighed, quickly swishing on his uniform. "But, no," he left with the other Titans- except Starfire.

"Robin," she came to him. "He's your father?" Starfire assumed.

"Not, really," the memories started coming back.

"Oh, well, Robin. Remember, a _true warrior_ listens to those who have been warriors against truth. _You_ decide what you do, _not_ him," she comforted him.

Robin sighed. "Just go," his voice cracked. All he could think of were his dead parents. Starfire felt hurt, but simply left.

It was about an hour and a half, until they finally returned. "You made it!" He exclaimed, once he saw them. "Did you…defeat him?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Cyborg gave Beast Boy a high five.

Batman approached Robin. "Sorry, Richard. I just couldn't help seeing you that way. We defeated him," he patted his back. Starfire turned to Robin, but saw he was occupied, and the Titans left the, alone.

"I have to go back to Gotham, soon," Batman slowly told him.

"No!" Robin pleaded, like a little kid. Which brought joy to Batman, knowing that he still has his ' _inner child_ ' in him.

"I have to," he sighed.

"I'm going to miss you," a Robin put his head down.

Batman sauntered to him. "You've made me proud," he said, lighting up Dick's face.

"Thanks, Bruce," Robin genuinely smiled.

The next day came, Batman was going back to Gotham. All the Titans were there, shaking their hands with him. Robin came to him. "I'll always miss you. I never said goodbye when I left, so I'll say goodbye when you're leaving. Goodbye, Bruce. I'm _proud_ to be your _son_ ," he said, only loud enough for Batman to hear.

"I'll miss you, too," Batman smiled.

A few tears came down Robin's cheek. Soon, Batman was gone. He turned around, wiping his tears. Starfire came to him.

"Are you alright?" She smiled, sympathetically.

"Actually, Star," Robin looked at her. "I've never been better," he smiled, hugging each other tightly.

Robin went to his room, and turned on the lights. He opened his briefcase, his most prized possession. Inside, were pictures of his parents, and one single photo of him and Batman, when he was a child.

He clutched onto the photos. "Goodbye, _dad_ ," he whispered.


End file.
